jasrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CutesyPainter
Biography Childhood Dawn Lawter grew up a lonely girl, raised by her grandmother in a religious-based household, under the belief that poor Dawn is a demon due to her having fallen from the sky, and her pyrokinesis. She lived a life of fear and self-hatred, and she began idolizing heroes and their tropes and relied on the notion that a hero would one day come to save her, in order to stay sane. When she obtained EA as her matesprit, her life improved signifigantly. She was only able to make friends online, as she was never allowed outside her yard, and it was through her online friends that she was placed in the session. Sburb She entered with a Void player as her server, but that player soon lost contact with her, and she instead moved through the game helping tB through the entry process. She arrived on her planet, the Land of Ruins and Candles, and breezed through her intial quest and quickly topped her echeleadder, god-tiering relatively early on. Rigel's Mission Much later, she was approached by corruptedGamma and he aided her in obtaining her favorite weapon, a flaming greatsword known as L'Impeto Obscuro. Afterwards, they soon established an alliance, as she was informed that Gray has something up his sleeve, and it is her duty to stop him. Unfortunately, the only way to stop him, is through killing him. Recently, Gray built a morphing Gundam-like ship/mecha combo, and Rigel and Dawn teamed up to sabotage it, as Gray plans on using it to attack the surviving players of the session after rescuing Noble. The mission was successful, and CP officially went into cahoots with Rigel, cementing their friendship. AG's Attack AG becoming violent towards the session made CP conversely more adamant that the session will win, and she was fully prepared to fight him to the death to prove it. Thankfully, it did not come to that, and now that he has changed sides, Dawn is even more confident in the session's success, thanks to her source of information, Rigel. Latest Crap After taking care of AG, being attacked by him, and being sent into a hypothermic state, CP has finally recovered and is happy to be back in action! Personality and Traits Dawn is a self-loathing, depressive, and emotional young girl with a kind heart inside, and anger, hatred, and evil repressed even deeper inside, however, her eternal hatred for herself caused her to construct a detailed and hard-to-break facade of heroic tropes, namely friendliness, optimism, and faith in her beliefs. Dawn believes in giving every player a second chance, as with the dwindling numbers left, she knows that she needs all the help she can get. Dawn loves to play video games, read books, and listen to music to escape from herself and her world, and this often shows in the ingredients she uses in alchemizing. She has ease in accessing her items for alchemization, as she uses the Wallet fetch modus that she recieved on her eighteenth birthday. Originally, Dawn used Canekind and Cardkind as her weapons of choice, but her tastes in weapons as well as her fighting style changed as did her options for alchemizations, and she moved to bladekind, which is taken up by the white-hot flaming greatsword, Delphi's Oracle. Relationships Quadrants ♥: EmbracingArchangel is her matesprit, whom she met on an internet forum and quickly fell in love with him, as he did with her. They frequently play a comedy routine with each other, and though Dawn often has to shush Tod for his rude remarks, she genuinely cares for him, and he loves her with all his heart. ♦: AdorableSleep is her moirail, they clicked and soon established their relationship early on in the game, both being capable of breaking through each other's facade and shyness, respectively. ♣: N/A ♠: InsaneTrickster is in a healthy kismessitude with Dawn, which manifests as a rivalry of physical competitions, through sparring and contests of monster slaying. The two themselves actually don't argue all that much and stay on fairly friendly terms. Guardian Dawn's guardian in the game is none other than the grandmother who raised her, and Dawn's feelings toward her are highly mixed. On one hand, she raised her to hate herself for who she is. On the other hand, there were many times where the old woman cared for her, hugged her, and treated her lovingly, like a mother. Dawn's feelings are so mixed that she is actively avoiding her guardian. Sprite Her Sprite is firstly, a white ribbon thrown in from christmas wrapping pre-entry, and then, her second prototyping is her darling and sweet cat, Tuffy. Even today, Dawn often cuddles with her sprite and tells it her problems, and even does so as she lays down to sleep. Tropes Beware the Nice Ones: She can and will kill when she gets mad enough. BFS: L'Impeto Obscuro is one, and so is Delphi's Oracle. Break the Cutie: CP goes through a lot of bullshit. Cast From Hit Points: That's how she uses her Fire Magic. Dark Is Not Evil: Despite her title, she's firmly on the side of good. Flaming Sword: Genre Savvy: She DID make a guide to SBURB, after all. Glowing Eyes Of Doom: She gets this when using her magic. Good Is Not Dumb: Magic Knight: One-Handed Zweihander: Playing With Fire: Pragmatic Hero: Most of the time. Stepford Smiler: Boy, is she ever. Weapon of Choice: Invoked, she's desperately trying to be a perfect hero. Gallery CP in dress.jpg Black Doom Knight Armor.jpg Flaming Light Doomsword.jpg The Guardian's Sword.jpg Trivia *Dawn's general behavior is a shout out to heroic characters across media, and she's also the puppeteer's outlet to reference EVERYTHING and make all the bad puns possible See also *Land of Ruins and Candles Category:Characters Category:Alpha Players